De kluis
by Hestert
Summary: Als het team op hun crime scene een jongetje en een vrouw vinden, trekken ze de aandacht van hun eigenaar met grote gevolgen.
1. Verrassing

Nick keek omhoog naar de enorme loods die voor hem op rees. Grissom trok zijn linkerwenkbrauw omhoog.

"Mmm… gezellige boel hier." Sara glimlachte en drukte de hendel van de enorme houten deur naar beneden. Krakend opende de deur zich. De loods was bijna helemaal leeg en erg groot. In het midden van de loods stond een gigantische vierkante kluis. Ongeveer 4 bij 4 bij 4 meter groot. Het staal was roestig en de grijze verf bladderde er al af. Tussen de spleet door druppelde het bloed op de betonnen vloer. Een enorme plas rood vocht vormde zich langzaam op de grond. Grissom kuchte.

"Zeer gezellig zelfs."

Nick probeerde het enorme draaiwiel aan de buitenkant. Op slot…

"Fijn…" Sara besloot een geniale inval te krijgen.

"Misschien 0000 proberen?" Nick keek haar sarcastisch aan..

"Yeah right.." Met een big smile toetste hij de code in en draaide het wiel opnieuw om, zonder ook maar een seconde te denken dat het zou werken. De deur gleed open. Vol verbijstering staarde Nick en Grissom naar de deur.

"Ik zei het toch." Grijnsde Sara vol vertrouwen, terwijl ze de deur wijd opengooide. Een misselijkmakende stank kwam naar buiten. Het lijk van een jonge Aziatische vrouw lag op de vloer leeg te bloeden vanuit de halsslagader. De kluis was bijna leeg, achter in lag nog een hoopje met dekens en verder stonden er nog wat kratten opgestapeld, bijna tegen de achterwand. Grissom stapte vol vertrouwen de kluis binnen en staarde naar de dode vrouw. Plotseling klonk er een geluid vanachter de kratten.

"Shit.." zei Nick, terwijl hij zijn pistool greep. Grissom bleef verstijfd staan een jonge vrouw sprong als een wilde kat achter de kratjes vandaan en viel hem aan.

Er klonk een schot. Verbast checkte Nick zijn wapen, want hij had zeker niet gevuurd.

De wilduitziende vrouw viel op de grond en greep naar haar been. Grissom leek eindelijk uit zijn shock te komen en keek om. Sara keek triomfantelijk.

"Hah! Raak!"

"Bel een ambulance," zei Grissom nog steeds een beetje verbijsterd. De vrouw op de grond kreunde zachtjes. Nick pakte zijn mobieltje uit zijn zak en belde het alarmnummer. Grissom bukte zich over de gewonde vrouw heen en bekeek haar eens goed. Ze droeg een blauw zomerjurkje dat onder het bloed zat en zover hij kon zien droeg ze verder niks. In haar hand hield ze een vleesmes, ook besmeurd met bloed. Nick grinnikte:

"Moordenaar sluit zich zelf op in kluis, met het slachtoffer plus moordwapen erbij. Makkelijker kunnen we het niet krijgen."

"Redt ze het wel?" vroeg Sara toch wel een beetje bezorgd.

"Jawel het valt mee." Een diepe stilte viel, Sara keek naar Grissom die als in shock naar de dekens achter in de kluis staarde.

"Wat is er?"

"Er bewoog daar wat…" Sara greep haar pistool en liep de kluis verder in. Voorzichtig greep ze het puntje van de deken en telde geluidloos tot drie. Met een ruk trok ze de punt omhoog. Trillend richtte ze haar pistool op het verstopte wezen.

Een klein jongetje met grote blauwe ogen staarde haar vol angst aan. Zijn blonde krulletjes plakte aan zijn voorhoofd. Zijn lip trilde:

"Mama?"

* * *


	2. Onderzoek

Het jongetje stormde in blinde angst de verhoorkamer in en schoof een stoel naar de hoek. In een duik vloog hij er onder en huilde paniekerig. Voorzichtig liep Sara de kamer in.

"Hé," glimlachte ze vriendelijk. "Rustig jochie."

Het jongetje bedaarde een beetje en keek haar angstig aan. Zijn blauwe ogen vol tranen:

"Mama toe."

Sara ging op haar hurken voor de stoel zitten. Het jongetje kroop nog verder naar de hoek. Het deed haar pijn het kind zo bang te zien. Een seconde herkende ze zichzelf in zijn gepijnigde blik. Oude littekens stuurde waarschuwende signalen naar haar lichaam. Ze negeerde ze en keek de jongen indringend aan.

"Mama is ziek. Ze is even naar de dokter. Morgen is ze weer terug, oké?"

"Ga weg, Mama! MAMA!"

Sara glimlachte geduldig:

"Ik heet Sara, hoe heet jij?"

Met grote boze ogen staarde het jochie terug.

"Ga weg, je moet bij mama wegblijven!"

"Mama komt morgen weer terug."

"Mama toe.."

Vanachter het raam keek Warrick toe. Hij las het dossier en staarde naar het jochie dat nu redelijk relaxed in het hoekje zat. Er kwam echter geen zinnig woord uit hem. Greg kwam binnenwandelen.

"Hé, wat hebben we hier?"

"Er is een lijk gevonden, jonge vrouw, in een kluis in een loods. Bij het lijk in diezelfde kluis was dit jongetje en een andere jonge vrouw, waarschijnlijk zijn moeder. De laatste vrouw had een bebloed mes in haar hand."

"Lijkt me duidelijk," glimlachte Greg. "Makkie. Waar is de moeder en moordenaar?"

"In het ziekenhuis, Sara heeft haar neergeschoten."

Greg floot. Warrick reageerde amper. Hij staarde door het glas naar het jongetje dat nu rare woordjes voor zich uit prevelde. Het enige wat het kind droeg was een veel te groot wit T-shirt wat hij helemaal over knieën had getrokken. Het was mager, maar leek voor de rest gezond. Sara probeerde met alle macht het jochie te bereiken, maar er werd geen resultaat meer geboekt. Met een strakke blik staarde de jongen naar zijn vingers en keek niet meer op.

"En je zou toch denken dat er tonnen met bewijsmateriaal zijn in een kluis met drie personen er in?" zuchtte Nick nadat hij en Grissom de kluis al twee keer van voor naar achteren onderzocht hadden.

"Neem nooit dingen van te voren aan Nick, vertrouw alleen het bewijs." Antwoordde hij bot. Ook hij was behoorlijk geïrriteerd. In de hele kluis hadden ze maar een paar bewijsstukken gevonden.

"Heb je het handvat al onderzocht?" vroeg Grissom moedeloos. Nick grinnikte sarcastisch:

"Het enige wat we binnen in de kluis hebben gevonden zijn drie haren, zes vingerafdrukken en een plas met bloed en jij verwacht nog wat aan de buitenkant te vinden?"

"Je gaat te veel met Sara om, je wordt al net zo cynisch als haar."

"Heel grappig Nick," gromde Grissom "Doe het nou maar gewoon…"

Nick liep de kluis uit en sloot de deur half zodat hij de hendel op vingerafdrukken kon checken.

"Ooooh, Surprise surprise… Al weer geen vingerafdrukken." zei Nick terwijl hij zijn onderste lip naar voren stak en erg zielig keek.

Grissom schoot in de lach.

"Echt.. Je zou je zelf moeten zien, je ziet er uit als een baby die voor straf z'n potje geprakte wortels niet krijgt.. Check de rest van de buitenkant ook."

Nick kreunde vermoeid, maar gehoorzaamde wel. Nadat hij ongeveer een vierkante meter van de linkerkant van kluis had onderzocht voelde hij zich alleen maar slechter.

"Griss, moet je dit zien…"

Grissom kwam naar buiten, met de blik alsof iemand hem had gestoord in zijn middagslaapje.

"Wat?"

"Ik heb al 25 vingerafdrukken."

Grissoms linkerooghoek trilde.

"Wow..."

"Ik denk niet dat dit zo'n makkelijk zaakje wordt als het leek te zijn."

Grissom kuchte en keek nadenkend voor zich uit.

"Ik denk het ook niet…"

* * *


	3. Idee

Catherine klopte op de deur van de ziekenhuiskamer. Geen antwoord. Zachtjes ging ze de kamer binnen. De geheimzinnige vrouw lag op het bed en staarde zonder enige uitdrukking naar het plafond. Cath pakte een stoel en ging naast het bed zitten. Ze klikte het apparaatje in haar zak aan. Het gesprek werd vanaf nu opgenomen.

"Hoe gaat het?"

"Best." De stem van de jonge vrouw klonk breekbaar en zeker niet best. Ze had een Nederlands accent. Ze zag er uit alsof ze elk moment kon gaan overgeven.

"Hoe gaat het met je been?"

"Goed, de kogel heeft niks belangrijks geraakt. ik mag naar huis…"

Een pijnlijke stilte viel. Het meisje in het bed glimlachte verwrongen:

"Nou ja, huis…"

"Je wordt straks opgehaald. We zullen je voorlopig in hechtenis moeten nemen."

"Waar is Charlie?" Ze ging ineens overeind in bed zitten en keek Catherine met grote ogen aan.

"Waar is Charlie, alsjeblieft…" Ze greep Catherine's hand.

"Charlie is veilig bij mijn collega's."

Het meisje liet zich weer zakken en ademde moeilijk.

"Ik moet hem zien."

"Dat kan straks, ik wilde nog wat vragen stellen en…"

"Ik heb de moord gepleegd, Charlie heeft er niks mee te maken."

"Oké…. Wat is je naam?"

"Ik ben een zwerfster en ik liep die loods toevallig binnen met mijn vriendin. Ik weet haar echte naam niet, maar we noemen haar Luis. We zagen de kluis, eenmaal binnen in viel de deur dicht. We raakten in paniek en we kregen ruzie. Toen stak ik haar neer met het mes dat ik altijd bij me draag om me te beschermen. De rest weet u."

Het meisje keek Catherine strak aan. Haar lippen waren dun. Het verhaal klonk als een opgedreund versje. Catherine zuchtte.

"Wat is je naam?"

Een vage glans ontstond in de ogen van het meisje.

"Hij noemde me Darla…"

"Wie is hij?"

Darla's ogen werden fel.

"Stop!"

Warrick, Grissom en Nick zaten rond de tafel en hielden een bespreking.

"Waar is Sara?" vroeg Nick

"Nog steeds bij dat jongetje."

"Het lukt haar niet zijn vertrouwen te winnen en op mij reageerde hij al helemaal slecht," verzuchtte Nick. "Hij gilde aan een stuk door."

Grissom knikte. "Bij mij precies hetzelfde."

"Wat moet die jongen allemaal wel niet mee hebben gemaakt," zei Warrick. Hij staarde nadenkend voor zich uit. "We kunnen zo ook geen doktersonderzoek bij hem doen."

"Ik maak me zorgen," Grissom leek het oprecht te menen. "Hij heeft nog niks gedronken, niks gegeten en hij heeft vannacht geen oog dicht gedaan."

Warrick's ogen lichtten op.

"Wacht, ik heb een idee, geef me een half uurtje."

Hij stond op en rende de kamer uit.

Nick en Grissom staarde hem na.

"Wooow… dat moet wel een geniaal idee zijn," glimlachte Nick.

Greg stormde de kamer binnen.

"Oké, dit geloven jullie niet! Ik wil straks echt promotie."

Grissom lachte: "Jaja..."

"Die vingerafdrukken, die van de buitenkant van de kluis hè?"

"To the point, Greg," zei Nick ongeduldig.

"Ze zijn allemaal van vermiste meisjes, tussen het jaar 1993 en 2006. De meisjes werden allemaal op hun 15e ontvoerd." Greg keek trots.

Grissom ging half overeind staan. Nick's mond hing open.

"Wat?"


End file.
